


It's Been A Long Day

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blind!Soldier: 76, Death, M/M, just sad stuff in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's been a long day without you, my friend</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We've come a long way from where we began</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again</i>
  <br/>
  <i>When I see you again"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/gifts).



> Just a sad piece of angst written in Hawkefeathers' Blind!76 AU. This takes both title and inspiration from the song See You Again which I absolutely recommend listening to while reading this for the full effect.

_So... this is it huh? All things considered... this isn’t so bad._ 76 lets out a raspy laugh, the parts of his body that haven’t yet gone numb screaming in protest. _Breathing my last on my own terms._ His already labored breathing grows harsher, and he dissolves into a coughing fit. Hot sticky blood coats what’s left of his mask and drips down his chin. 76 lets out a weak chuckle once the coughing subsides. _My terms..._ He stares off into the void, unseeing eyes filling with unbidden tears. If 76’s completely honest with himself, his own terms would have been years ago. Back in Switzerland. With Overwatch. With... with Gabe.

The tears flow freely now, tricking through the shattered remains of his visor. _God why?_ Jack’s body shakes weakly as he silently breaks down. _Why’d it have to happen? Why did I have to survive? And..._ He lets out a weak growl of anger and misery _and why do I still have to love that jackass? He betrayed everyone! He betrayed me, and tried to kill me! So why do I miss him so damn much?!_ He weakly clenches his fist, attempting to will back the tide of emotion. He wants to die with at least a little dignity. Even if he’s all alone.

After a few seconds of fruitlessly grappling with his emotions, 76 gives up. _Screw it. I should just accept the death I’m given. Don’t want to survive again._ He lets out a wheeze, in a half-hearted attempt at a bitter laugh. _I’ll finally be done._ His eyelids drift closed. _Finally._ He can feel it now, the enveloping exhaustion. The strange peace. 76 is indifferent to it. Not fighting but not embracing it either.

“come... take... me...” he barely makes a sound, the words more lip movement than sound. The peace of unconsciousness has almost overtaken 76 when a deep laugh startles him, making the haze recede from his mind ever so slightly and his eyes instinctively flutter open.

“Look at you. Taken down by a few thugs. Pathetic.” The voice reverberates in 76’s ears distorted but, oddly familiar. There’s a soft clicking sound and the voice returns again, much clearer and cuttingly familiar. “The great Jack Morrison. Overwatch’s golden boy. Oh how the noble have fallen.” _Gabe..._ 76 can hardly believe it. He thought he’d never hear his friend’s voice again.

“G.. abe...” 76’s voice is barely audible, the effort of even staying awake being an exhausting ordeal. “Y-you... came...” Gabe laughs, the sound in reality cruel, but like music to 76.

“You think I’d miss out on this? No way in hell. I’ve been waiting years to take you down!” Reaper’s words fall on deaf ears as 76 begins to lose his battle with the darkness.

“T.. ake... me... wi.. th... you.. Ga... be...” 76’s arm twitches in a weak attempt to reach for the ghost in front of him. “too... l... ong... wit... out... you... my fri... end...”

“Jack?” Reaper’s voice is filled with a bit of concern now. The hate and spite of earlier having faded partially. “What are you talking about?”

“... wan... ted... to... j... oin... y... ou... for... so... l.. ong...” 76 can barely breathe now, much less talk. Fresh tears have started dripping down his face.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Reaper all but shouts, his animosity having given way to a hurricane of different emotions.

“I.. m.. rea.. dy... to.. lea..ve.. th.. is.. world.. to.. be.. to... gether... again...” 76’s eyes have drifted closed again, a peaceful look replacing the usual harsh scowl on his face. 76 takes a final breath as the darkness overtakes him. “I... ve... miss.. ed.. you...”

“J-Jack?” Reaper’s voice is deathly quiet and... afraid.


End file.
